Infected minds
by Mercy D'Angelo
Summary: Ken is an ordeal in a mental institution. His newest patient is one of the other digidestined you would never think of calling insane.


Mercy: this story is a monologue of Ken's thoughts as he, a mental institute nurse, tends to one of the new patients

Mercy: this story is a monologue of Ken's thoughts as he, a mental institute nurse, tends to one of the new patients.

Goth Ken: I am in for it.

Wormmon: Who will be playing the patient?

Mercy: You will see on little friend.

Wormmon: Mercy doesn't own digimon, but Goth Ken is her marysue creation.

I work at a mental institution as an ordeal or nurse as I am called sometimes. I have a new patient to work with today. I just hope he will cooperate with me; I don't want to have to use brute force on him. I heard that he tried to kill his mother, brother and girlfriend. It's said he was screaming demon the whole time he tried to kill them. I pity them for having to see him after he snapped.

What the? How did he get a marker into his room? The crafts teacher usually makes sure none of the patients take stuff out of the room. Demon is written on every wall and the floor. I see my new patient, sitting on his bed as he rocks back and forth. His blonde hair moves with his rocking and fear shows in his blue eyes. 

What do I want, he asks as he curls into an even smaller ball. I just want to help you get better. Will I make the demons go away, he asks. I will try. I walk closer to him and sits on the edge of his bed as he looks at me, fear still in his blue eyes. What is your name, little one? Takeru, he says as he smiles slightly. My name is Ken; I will be your ordeal for most of the time you will be here.

What the? Why did you hit me? Bad thoughts in my head about him, he says. You are wrong; I have a girlfriend on the outside. Time for you to go to your doctor appointment. No, the demons will get you if you leave the room, he says. I pull him to his feet and have to force him to come with me. He is so strong for someone so small. 

I take him back to his room after the appointment is over and look at him as he curls up on his bed. He seems so lost, more so than any other patient that I have had. I feel as if I must help him get better soon. Most of the other on the institute's staff calls him Angel. They say he looks and acts like an angel. I guess I get him during his bad times.

He is walking over to me; I didn't even see him get off the bed. He looks me in the eyes and frowns slightly as he runs shaky fingers through his blonde hair. 

What? He kissed me, on the lips with his. I just look at him as tears roll down his face and he walks back to his bed. I'm sorry, I did mean to scary you, he says. I still just look at him as I lift two fingers to touch my lips. Miyako would never kiss me that way. She only wants me because I am a hunk as she calls my athletic background.

I leave the room and head to the staff lounge as I try to stay calm. He is an angel, but in ways no one knows. I can't let him suffer losing me after he gets well and heads home. I will get switched to another patient. I don't want him to know the pain of loving me.

I do get switched, but I see him in the halls and rooms as I work. As if he is watching me, waiting for me to come to him. I can't, I can't let him get hurt.

As a child I was said to have developed a spilt personality. My second half called himself Kaiser. I managed to suppress him and grow up living a normal life. One thing darkens that lovely picture. Kaiser is still with me and hates everyone that gets too close to me. I can hear him even now, complaining about Takeru and his obsession with us. I agree at least in some ways. 

Down another hall and Takeru is there. Kaiser is not happy with this predicament. Takeru walks up to me and looks at me as he smiles. Kaiser is yelling for me to run, to get away from this infected boy. I am infected also, but not in the way Takeru is. Kaiser always forgets to mention that point. 

He kissed me again and ran, ran back to the security of his room. I just stand there, in the empty hallway, listening to Kaiser as he rants and raves. I am losing it again. Kaiser will take over and hurt Takeru, just like he did to my brother Osamu when I was younger. I can't let Kaiser hurt him; I can't let him kill Takeru like he killed Osamu. 

I go to Takeru's room and look at him as he lies on his bed. Kaiser is fighting for control and he wins. I only watch as he walks over to Takeru and stares down at him as Takeru looks up, with innocent eyes. Kaiser runs a genital hand over Takeru's cheek and sits down on the edge of his bed. I scream for Kaiser to leave him alone and give me control back, but Kaiser ignores me. 

Kaiser kisses Takeru with my lips and strokes his hair with my hands. I can't stand it; he is using my body to have his way with Takeru. I finally take control again as Kaiser gets ready to pull off Takeru's clothes. I stand up and look at Takeru as tears roll down my face. He looks so much like an angel now. Lust in his blue eyes and his lips swollen for Kaiser's kisses. 

I run from the room, I can't stand to be there. Kaiser sits in the back of my mind, wishing to finish making Takeru his, ours. I ignore him as I tell my employer that I want to resign from my job. Fine, he says. I leave that place as fast as my legs will take me. Kaiser almost used my body to make love to Takeru. I am going to lose it again, just as I did as a child. 

Kaiser whispers in my ear, telling me to stop fighting what I really want to happen. I won't let Kaiser win; I won't let him hurt Takeru. I hide in my room once I get home. I sit in the darkness, waiting for Kaiser to speak to me again.

Kaiser wraps his mental arms around me and comforts me as I cry, for what Kaiser almost made me do. I will never go back to that place. I will never try to find Takeru. I just hope that he will not try to find me. I could never live if he found me. I would die instead of letting Kaiser have his way with Takeru.

Whatever gods exist, please don't let him find me if he comes looking. I will kill myself before Kaiser even got the chance to kiss Takeru again. Kaiser just frowns as he mentally holds me close to him. Kaiser knows that I go through with my threats.

~End~


End file.
